


gingerbread houses

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Gingerbread Houses, M/M, Moceitmus, Modukeceit, Multi, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit decorates a gingerbread house.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	gingerbread houses

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "gingerbread"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Deceit asks, staring at the pile of candy decorations heaped atop the table. Patton bustles over, setting down another tray of gingerbread parts.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Patton asks, honest confusion creasing his brows. Deceit's gaze jerks sideways, toward an oblivious Remus, who's currently trying to fit as many marshmallows into his mouth as he can.

"He'll be fine," Patton reassures him. Privately, Deceit doubts that. After all, who's the boyfriend who grew up dealing with Remus's shenanigans? It certainly wasn't _Morality_.

But Patton is determined that _both_ of his boyfriends help decorate a gingerbread house, and Deceit wants nothing more than to see Patton's blinding smile aimed his way.

So he's stuck. Stuck hoping that Remus doesn't get bored and decide to add something inedible (best case scenario) or actively dangerous (worst case scenario). Deceit bites back a sigh. He loves Remus more than a kraken loves water, but that doesn't mean he isn't aware of what his boyfriend is capable of. He _is_ the other side of Creativity, after all.

"We can use icing as the glue," Patton explains, handing Deceit and Remus tubes of icing. Remus immediately squirts some into his mouth.

"Needs more acid," Remus reports. Patton winces, and Deceit has to hide a laugh.

"Let's construct the house first," Patton says, taking charge. "Then we can decorate it."

"Can it have a shed?" Remus asks. 

"Why does it need a shed?" Patton asks. Remus grins.

"To hide all the bodies," he says. "Of the gingerbread men." Patton's eyes widen. Deceit nearly falls off his chair, he's suppressing his laughter so much. He has to turn it into an awkward cough.

"Are you all right, Dee?" Patton asks, fussing over him.

"Peachy," he croaks. "Shall we uh, proceed?" Patton settles down, sitting next to him to work on the gingerbread house. Their elbows bump and Deceit feels like he's been set on fire.

By some miracle, the gingerbread house is standing. Even Remus's haphazard construction is only working _for_ it, as the additional walls he keeps adding only strengthen it. Deceit feels a faint stirring of hope that this will turn out all right as he finishes icing the last piece, tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Time to decorate!" Patton exclaims. Remus immediately picks up all the M&Ms and forms a dick on the roof.

Deceit puts his head in his hands as Patton scolds Remus, reminding him that this gingerbread house is for everyone to enjoy, and they probably won't enjoy _that_ shining up at them in red and green chocolate candies.

_To be fair,_ Deceit thinks. _Roman's probably the only one who would kick up a fuss, and that's just because it's Remus. Virgil would think it's funny and Logan would probably just correct the anatomy._

"All right, all right," Remus placates. "Is this better?"

Deceit leans over for a better look and he can't help himself. He bursts out laughing. Remus has added two gumdrops to his drawing. It is obvious what they're supposed to represent.

"You are terrible," Deceit says affectionately.

"I know," Remus says, beaming.

"I suppose at least it's a decoration," Patton says, trying to see the best in everything.

Deceit grins.


End file.
